Sonic Series 1 Year 4
by D-Boy Wheeler
Summary: It is now four years since the fall of Robotnik. As for why there are chapters within chapters, these fics were originally meant to be separate stories, but I got griped at for posting them separately, so I combined them all into series.
1. Hedgehog and Rabbit vs Red Hornets

The Hedgehog and the Rabbit vs. the Red Hornets  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
narrated by Bunnie Rabbit  
  
Prolog: Invasion of the Red Hornets  
  
I was just walkin' over to meet Chuck at the ole chili-dog stand, when all of a sudden these red bugs started ta fly over our heads. They called theirselves the Red Hornets, and their leader was named Queen Crimsonia. She yelled out "I, Queen Crimsonia, will conquer this land for the glory of the Shadows of Dark Mobius!" I said to myself "It seemed all the villains ah've been meetin' were with these Shadow creeps!"  
  
I had to run to the palace to warn Sally-girl and Sugarhog. Sonic asked "Another Shadow attack?" I simply replied "Yeah. This time run by some buggers called the Red Hornets!" "Hmmm...," thought Sally. "The Red Hornets were some of the Shadows toughest flying troops. They were like an 'Air Force' to them." She then up and said "Sonic, you and Bunnie better check out the attacks!" "Aye-aye Sally," we said in unison as we headed out.  
  
Chapter 1: A Hornet Legion Attacks Bunnie  
  
It was about close to noon when we set out to stop those pesky Red Hornets. Sonic had more bug killers than a radioactive bullfrog. He asked "What do you have, Bunnie? Since you don't have robo-limbs anymore, you may have some problems!" I showed them a little old gadget that Rotor made and said "This here special magnet swatter's what Rotor gave me. He said that ah should use it to blast those bugs back to who knows where!"  
  
As soon as I done said that, I got ambushed by twenty or so hornets. They shot lasers from their stingers as if they were the livin' versions of Buzz Bombers. Sonic had ta bail me out to save my cute fuzz tail. I gave him a hug for it too.  
  
Chapter 2: Closin' In On The Nest  
  
We were a-climbing up the mountains to get to the nest to stop Crimsonia from doin' whatever she plans on doin'. But she didn't leave room for error, though: She sent one o' her drones to attack us. He was pretty slow and a bigtime blabbermouth. He constantly said "Abominate! Annihalate! Precipitate..." We hadda make a run for it, courtesy of Sonic's speed, up the mountain. But that drone didn't give up, he just up and continued in the chase!  
  
We made it to the top where the nest lay open. But we learned that the gates were opened for a good reason: Many of the Red Hornets were ready for us! We managed to KO a lot with our weapons, but ole Crimsonia blasted us with the stun beam on her scepter and knocked us unconscious.  
  
Chapter 3: Escape From The Dungeon  
  
We awoke in a musty dungeon cell, and through a chink in the wall, Sonic eavesdropped on Crimsonia tellin' how she planned on summonin' the Shadows into this word. As if we didn't have that problem before, we thought. Of course, as you may have guessed, the old drone came up, sayin' "Annihalation! Decimation! Abomination! Crystallization!..." He was more annoyin' than a mosquito bite on a hippo!  
  
What he did that was downright stupid was opennin' our cell door, probably to get us, but Sonic buzz sawed him and "annihalated" him. It was sicker than a cockroach fest in an old bathroom, with the bug goop flyin' every which way! We fought our way to freedom as we exterminated many of Crimsonia's forces to get to the main part of the nest.  
  
Chapter 4: Inside The Nest  
  
But as we got to the main chamber of the nest, we were ambushed by the guards. The queen said "Ah, so you have escaped my dungeon. How suprising! You are not the first who have tried, though not many have gotten as far as you have. Now we can have some 'entertainment'!" "What do you mean by'entertainment'?!," snapped Sonic. Crimsonia replied "Why, seeing you die in the hands of some of my best monsters, that's what I mean!" This was not gonna be good: Sonic and I were about to face the full brunt of the wrath of some bigtime bugs.  
  
The first of four monsters was a Giant Green Stag Beetle. Sonic buzzsawed through that beast quicker than a laser beam through quartz. The second challenge was a big red Dragonfly. We swatted it down when I tossed Sonic into the rafters and he buzzsawed a beam of wood. The wood crashlanded on the bug. The third big bug was the Forbidding Firefly, with firebreath and a look that would give Snively a heart attack. Sonic sprayed it with a bug bomb. The final attack was a Gargantuan Black Wasp. I just used my magnet swatter to smash the fiend.  
  
Epiog: Fall of Crimsonia  
  
I then looked up to ole Crimsonia and shouted "Ya'll got any more challenges?" If only I kept my mouth shut. Crimsonia just beared her stinger and attacked Sonic. Sugarhog barely blazed past the attack, but two guards grabbed him. All would have been lost, if I hadn't of tossed my little ole Magnet Swatter at Crimsonia and blew her up. After that, the nest was startin' to get shaky. Sonic carried me out as we barely escaped being smushed in the rubble.  
  
As we looked at the rubble in the nest. We could barely here that pesky drone's voice saying "Annihilation!... Abomination!... Qualification!...." Then the voice faded away. "Y,know," I said to Sonic, "the bug was a lunatic, but for some reason, I feel sorry for the drone." "Ah, you're just having an adrenaline breakdown," replied Sonic. "Let's go to Uncle Chuck's and celebrate!"  
  
The End =) 


	2. Sinister Schemes Under the Sea

Sinister Schemes Under The Sea  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Prolog: The Nightsquid Cometh  
  
Clambo, one of the Forty Fathom Freedom Fighters, had wandered near an old cove, when he beheld a statue in the shape of a squid with evil eyes. The plaque read "NightSquid: Shadow of Dark Mobius and Scourge of the Seas." "SHADOW?!," exclaimed Clambo. "Tails told me of some Shadows on the land and how he and his friends fought them off." He wanted to make fun of NightSquid's situation by spitting pearls at him. But this proved to be a fatal error, for one of his shots hit the crystal ball that kept him in the statue.  
  
The dark cephalopod was freed from his bonds and started to chase the clam. Bottlenose had known a lot about NightSquid and didn't have to look twice to know what had happened. Clambo told him that he was only trying to make fun of the monster. Bottlenose snapped "Well, that's what happens when you get carried away!"  
  
Chapter 1: Ray Finds a Patch of Shadow Ink  
  
Ray was swimming around a coral reef in a region north of the Musical Archipelligo (Melody's home), when he saw this cloud of ink killing the polyps and reviving them as undead which create deadly landscapes. Bottlenose came around and told him how Clambo "unintentionally" released NightSquid. Ray, frightened, exclaimed "This would explain this deadly Ink. It's Shadow Ink!" Clambo said "I'm really sorry, Ray." Ray mercifully said "Look-- What's done is done. Now all we have to do is send this creep back to its own dimension.  
  
Bottlenose said "Of course, right now, we need to get rid of this 'Shadow Ink'. IT'S HEADED RIGHT FOR US!" They swam to the Musical Archipelligo and asked Melody for assistance. She said "Of course, I will help. Any friend of Sonic and Tails is a friend of mine!" She got out her sun necklace (she usually wears it with her 'formal meeting' gown) and dispersed the ink. "WOW!," exclaimed a suprised Clambo, "Where did you get that necklace?" Melody replied, with tones of sadness, "It was my mother's. She gave it to me before Robotnik killed her along with most of my relatives. Only my brothers, my cousins, and myself still remain. Even though Robotnik is destroyed, thus avenging their death, I still mourn them." Ray said sympathetically "Gee, that's too bad. Well, right now, we have a Shadow to fight. Again, thanks for helping."  
  
Chapter 2: PB Jellyfish Finds a Mutant Barracuda  
  
PB was swimming near some minnow schools, having some lunch, when a mutant barracuda attacked him. It looked like it would be immune to jellyfish venom. The Clambo came up and shot the barracuda with some pearls. "Thanks for the rescue!," said PB. Ray caught up and managed to look at the 'cuda. It look like it was coated with the Shadow Ink. They already knew it would turn coral polyps into undead. Now they see what it does to bigger fish!  
  
"What IS this gunk?!," asked PB. Ray replied "It's Shadow Ink! Given off by NightSquid." "NIGHTSQUID?!," PB said panickedly. They then knew had to hurry and find Fluke before the Shadow Ink gets him too!  
  
Chapter 3: Fluke is Rescued Just In Time!  
  
Fluke was near Downunda when he saw a cloud of black, glowing ink. Ray came just in time and shouted "Get away from that stuff! It's Shadow Ink!" Fluke replied "Shadow Ink?! As in that stuff from NightSquid?!" "Yeah," cried Bottlenose. "Now get movin'!" Fluke didn't have to be told twice to know that the Ink was bad news. He made a swim from the stuff and sent it flying into the sky, where the sunlight dissapated it.  
  
"Now," said Fluke, "could someone tell me what's going on here?" "Uh... well... I...," Clambo said nervously. "Look, let's just put that incident behind us," Ray said to Clambo. Ray turned to Fluke and said "Clambo had a 'little accident' in NightSquid's cove. But we can't worry about the past now. What matters now is we need to save the present, or they'll be no future for any of us!" "You don't have to tell us twice!," replied Bottlenose. "Let's find Tails and see if he and his friends can help us out!," suggested PB.  
  
Chapter 4: Help Is Found  
  
It was a good thing Tails was nearby. They found him and some other friends in the Musical Archipelligo, where they met Melody. Tails and Rotor were fishing, Sonic was surfing, Sally was taking a swim, and Antoine, being his own vain self, was getting a suntan. Oh, and Bunnie and Melody were playing volleyball. Bottlenose lifted Sally from the water onto his back. Fluke startled Antoine and Sonic with a big splash (for a sense of humor, no less). While Ray greeted Tails and Rotor.  
  
"Hey, guys!," exclaimed Tails. "It's the Forty Fathom Freedom Fighters!" "I see you have remembered us," said Ray. Bottlenose says "Yeah, and we need your help-- bigtime!" "I already saw the problem they had," said Melody. "They were chased by Shadow Ink." "Shadow Ink?!," said Sonic, just recovering from his wipeout (courtesy of Fluke :). "As in 'Shadows of Dark Mobius?!" "Yes!," replied Melody, with a nervous overtone. "I read in a book that NightSquid tried to take over all of the Mobian Seas. But a hero of this land trapped him in his own cove. But now that he is free, he is using his Shadow Ink to create chaos in the seas again!"  
  
Chapter 5: The Clean Up  
  
Antoine panics and starts running, accidentally colliding with Bunnie. "Sorry, Bunnie," said Antoine, "I was zo afrightened, I did not zee you." "That's okay, Ant," replied Bunnie, "Ya'll look cute shaken up!" She giggled when she said that. Sally contacts Geoffrey via Nicole to get to the Musical Archipelligo ASAP. "I'm there, Princess!," replied Geoffrey. Tails used his helicoptor to make a waterspout and sent some Ink into the air, where it was decimated by the sun's light. Rotor gets into his bathysphere and shoots torpedoes and scatters the Ink.  
  
Soon, Geoffrey and his MPs came. The pilot shot a laser at a patch of Shadow Ink and caused it to vaporize. Sonic made a Sonic Boom that shook up another patch. Nicole tells Sally that the only way that the Ink can be stopped is if NightSquid was sent back to its dimension. Sally calls out "Ray! You need to take out NightSquid to stop this Shadow Ink flow and prevent any more from being made!"  
  
Chapter 6: Chasing NightSquid  
  
Ray hears this news and calls out to his friends "You heard the princess. Let's get NightSquid!" "Yeah!," replied Fluke as he and the other prepared for the battle. The raced down and followed a trail of Shadow Ink through the coral reefs. Along the way, they encountered many mutant fish, marine mammals, and plant life. They all wanted to stop them from succeeding in their mission. Ray hits a mutated octopus and the Ink disappeared, releasing the true octopod. "Guys!," Ray called out, "Hit the creatures to free them from the Ink!"  
  
They used this strategy to fight the mutants and free their watery friends. Then they continued along the trail of Ink, facing many more battles in the process. Soon, the Ink lead right back to the cove Clambo found him in. A glowing portal appeared to obviously release the other Shadows.  
  
Epilog: NightSquid is High and Dry  
  
Most of the 40 Fathom Fighters could not get to him, since NightSquid got onto land (since it was an underground cove), and Fluke could not enter the cave-cove entrance; he was too big. "I guess it's all up to me now!," said Clambo. He shot a BIG pearl at the black cephalopod and sent him into the portal. The portal was sealed and the others made it out before the cove caved in.  
  
The finny heroes celebrated with their on-land friends. "It looks like Tails isn't the only hero on the high seas," said Ray. "Yup," Clambo said bashfully.  
  
The End  
  
:) 


	3. Darkness In Downunda

Darkness In Downunda  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Chapter 1) Nightrose Makes Herself Known  
  
Three of the Downunda Freedom Fighters were looking around their home one day, tearing down any of CrocBot's old fortresses, when this mysterious woman appeared before them. "Who are you?," asked Walt Wallabee, the leader of the DFF. With an evil look in her eye, the woman said "I am Nightrose, Necromancer of Downunda. I shall soon unleash my Undead Armies and conquer this land for the Shadows of Dark Mobius! None shall stand in my way and live! If you even try, you will join the dead that do not rest! Ha, ha, ha..."  
  
At saying that, a ghost appears and scares the daylights out of Barby Koala. Wombat Stu tries to snap her out of it, but both he and Barby were taken hostage by a company of skeletons. "Now, my friends," said Nightrose, "Back to the Fortress of the Dead!"  
  
Chapter 2) Duck "Bill" Is Up To His Bill In Zombies  
  
Walt tries to rouse up his two other friends Duck "Bill" Platypus and Guru Emu to counter Nightrose's threat. He then noticed some zombies ganging up on poor Bill. Walt uses a Bomberang, but the zombies eventually pulled themselves together, but not before Bill made it out of the jam. Athair appears to them and tells them that to counter Undead, one must use a sacred weapon.  
  
"What IS this 'sacred weapon'?," Walt asked. "It is the sacred Sunblade," replied the old echidna. "I have a map that will lead you to the cavern in which it is hid. Come with me to the Crater." They followed the shaman to the hole and receive the map. But Athair gives a warning: "Nightrose may already know of this, and she may send her forces to attack you!"  
  
Chapter 3) Guru Emu Needs Help  
  
As Walt and Bill left the Crater, they noticed that Guru Emu was assaulted by a pack of skeletons. Guru tried to "talk peace" with them, but they didn't seem to want peace, only war. With one Bomberang, the whole group of bone warriors were crumbled to the ground. By the time they got themselves together, they would be half way to their destination.  
  
The three were traveling to the cavern when they were ambushed by more skeletons. They took down many and KO'd the 2nd in command to get to the leader, a red skeleton. "So, you wish to challenge my mistress Nightrose," said the leader, "Well, you will not live long enough to approach the cave when I am through with you!" Guru returns Walt's favor by giving a good kick into the red skeleton's rib cage. They ran off before they could reconstruct and pursue them.  
  
Chapter 4) The Cavern of the Sunblade  
  
Once inside, Walt, Bill and Guru entered the glowing, crystalline chambers of the cavern. So far, there were no Undead to battle here, only a few bats to shoo off. They found a mine cart and used it to speed up the search. Once inside, they dodged columns and stalagmite, ducked stalactites, and jumped chasms. The glowing crystals in the cave lit the way. Once halfway through the ordeal, they found a shaft that leads further into the cavern. They got out of the cart and went down the elevator.  
  
Walt was the first to exit, with Guru and Bill following. Once there, they found the Sunblade-- just a few feet away! But as the three approached the sword, a Mummy came out of nowhere and attacked them. Walt gave his buddies Bomberangs to keep the wrapped-up rascal busy while he would get the Sunblade. Just when they ran out of Bomberangs did Walt sneak up behind the mummer and sliced it down the middle, destroying it. Now they had the one thing needed to destroy the enemy Nightrose and her Undead cohorts.  
  
Chapter 5) Trek to the Fort  
  
Sunblade in tow, the Downunda Freedom Fighters traveled to the Fortress of the Dead. They were ambushed by hordes of skeleton knights. But with the Sunblade in hand, Walt saw to it that the skeletons returned to their rest and that they would stay dead. Guru used it to take down zombie ninjas (that's right-- zombie ninjas!). While Bill used it to return some mummies to their royal rest. They shared the Sunblade in varying battles as they made their way to the fortress.  
  
Using a Bomberang, Walt provided the "key" to the bolted gates. They made their way inside, only to be confronted by ghost guards. These spectral footsoldiers had pikes that can do real damage to a living thing. But Guru used the sacred weapon to decimate the forces and went right up the stairs.  
  
Chapter 6) Barby and Stu are Freed.  
  
As Walt used the Sunblade to fight the undead warriors, Bill, carrying a bomberang, went into the prison tower and found Barby and Stu, chained to the wall. Using the Bomberang, Bill broke the door open and approached the captives. Unfortunately, the explosion awakened a skeletal guard. He managed to trip it up and grab his keys, which he used to free Stu and Barby.  
  
However, the skeleton started to pursue his prisoners. So Bill, Barby, and Stu ran for it and caught up with Walt. Sunblade in hand, Walt reduced the skeleton to dust. "Rest in pieces, skeletal scum!," said Walt. The team was back together, but Nightrose is still at large.  
  
Chapter 7) Closing in on Nightrose  
  
Nightrose hears from a raven that the prisoners are free and that one of them has the Sunblade. "Curses!," snapped the nasty necromancer. "Now I must hurry to the tower to bring about my most powerful undead yet!" As soon as she finished speaking, the Downunda Freedom Fighters burst into the tower she was in. Nightrose made a run up the stairs, and the heroes were swift to follow. But Nightrose was not without resources: She cast a fire spell that made a wall of fire in the middle of the stairway. Athair appeared and gave Barby some sacred water, which she used to extinguish the flames.  
  
Walt used his sacred weapon to fight his way past much undead to make it to the top of the tower. Barby remembered what her 'most powerful undead monster' was. "Guys!," she cried, "Her most powerful undead is a Bone Dragon! If we don't hurry, she'll use its aura of fear to conquer any land!" "An aura of fear?! Whoa!," said Guru Emu, "That's a bigtime bogus maximus. Let's boogie up there!"  
  
Epilog) Defeat of Nightrose  
  
The Downunda Freedom Fighters made it to the top, but they were too late to stop Nightrose from constructing the Bone Dragon. "Now, my friends," sneered the necromancer. "Prepare to know the true meaning of fear!" The dragon came forward and, with a glance of its eye, scared off all except Walt, since the Sunblade protected him from its aura. He slashed the beast in the eye, which caused the others to recover their courage.  
  
"So, you have decimated its aura," growled Nightrose, "But you will never survive when it attacks you! Ha ha ha..." As she was laughing, she didn't look to see what Walt was going to do. You see, while she pays attention, she can make the Bone Dragon virtually invincible. But her pride will prove to be her downfall, as Walt slashes the Bone Dragon with the sacred Sunblade, causing it to crumble.  
  
"Nooo!," shouted Nightrose. "My Bone Dragon-- Destroyed! You will pay for this!" She was gathering up all her energy to conjourn up a Death Wave spell, but Walt charged at her and destroyed her with the Sunblade. With the Sunblade's sacred energy, Nightrose wouldn't be coming back for a long while. The Downunda Freedom Fighters left the fortress and celebrated in the forests of Downunda.  
  
The End  
  
:) 


	4. Petrified In Fear

Petrified in Fear  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Prolog: Attack of Valkviz  
  
Antoine was following his daily duties of guarding the palace when another of his guards reported that a djinni (also spelled "genie") was attacking the city. Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Melody already went out to meet this fiend, but were trapped in a glass orb and they and the djinni went out of sight. Soon, the sky turned dark blue and the holographic image of an aardvark warlock showed through. The wizard spoke:  
  
"I am Ard Antol. I am a servant of the Shadows of Dark Mobius. With these hostages, I will have enough life energy to open the world gates and to free me from the crystal statue I have been trapped in for centuries!"  
  
After Ard Antol spoke, the image vanished and the sky brightened up. Rotor came to Antoine just after the image of the warlock disappeared. "I saw what happened, Ant," said Rotor. "We need to get to the Freedom Stormer and track down Ard Antol's djinni!" "Oui and oui again!," replied Ant. "We must stop zis warlock before he can pessimate our city!" "You mean 'decimate', Antoine," snickered Rotor as they went into their plane.  
  
Chapter 1: Rotor Homes In On Valkviz  
  
Rotor flew the Freedom Stormer through a nasty storm, obviously made by Valkviz to impede progress. Fortunately, Rotor included a magic radar in the plane a few days ago to help them in future battles against the Shadows. Soon, Rotor caught a blip of light on the radar. "It's the djinni!," Rotor called out as he zoomed in. However, Valkviz also found them and sent Mini Thunderbirds at them. They were quick and deadly by easily dissapated. Antoine used his sword to fend them off.  
  
The djinni, annoyed, sends a lightning bolt and sends the plane down. Antoine, ever loyal to his princess, tells Rotor to go on and fix the plane while he sets out to track down Valkviz. Rotor gives Ant a magic-detecting "compass" to aid him. "Merci," replied Antoine, "Now zat djinni does not 'ave a chance of a ghost!" "Antoine, it's ghost of a chance!," chuckled Rotor.  
  
Chapter 2: In The Petrified Woods  
  
Antoine travels into the stony Petrified Woods nearest to Ard Antol's tower. The bleak, midnight blue sky with a magic-made moon gave Antoine a chill up his spine. He pretty much got the idea that it was always night time in his area. He thought to himself "Could zis place be a zone?" (Ant is referring to the zones found in Sonic games) But afraid or not, he knew he must go on, knowing that his princess was in danger in the hands of such a vile warlock.  
  
A cluster of kobalds came up out of nowhere and attacked Antoine. Antoine dueled valiantly with the picayune attackers, suffering a few minor wounds, and triumphed over the minute monsters. As he continued travel into the stony forest, he was ambushed by small dispatchment of goblin warriors. These goblins were tougher than the kobalds he met before, but were taken down in a melee or two. He journey to a nearby barren hillock and was attacked by a green werewolf!  
  
Antoine screamed when the werewolf popped out of nowhere, but the thought of his friends helped him regain his courage and he whipped out his sword. Knowing full well that a werewolf is vulnerable to silver, Ant made a charge to the wolf and ran him through, vanquishing the malevolent vulpine. Antoine then made his way through the nocturnal landscape.  
  
Chapter 3: Valkviz In Ard Antol's Tower  
  
Valkviz enters the Tower of Ard Antol and presents the orb containing the captives. Through the statue, a hazy face of Ard Antol appeared and intoned "Good. Very good. Place it in my right hand. As long as my statue stands, the power radiating from their life energy will grant the Shadows passage. The portal will open when the lunar eclipse is full!"  
  
Suddenly, the jewels adorning the walls of the master chamber turned red. Ard Antol looked into his magical Window of Foresight to find the cause of alarm. Now, the Window of Foresight is a strange window. When you look at it, you'd think that the tower itself was carried on a cloud; you can see a night sky with lots of clouds and the full moon for light. Anyway, he looked into this window and saw that Antoine had passed the werewolf. "Valkviz!," shouted Ard Antol. "Send some more monsters to stop him. Fight him yourself if necessary!" "Yes, master! Your wish is my command!," replied Valkviz.  
  
Chapter 4: Antoine Locates Ard Antol's Tower  
  
Antoine journeyed further into the forest. The petrified plants thinned out as the semi-intrepid warrior made it into an extra large clearing near a mountain. As he looked up the mountain, Antoine noticed a dark-looking tower. Playing his hunches, Antoine guessed that this was the tower that his friends were in. But as he passed through the clearing, a group of mutant rats attacked the warrior. Antoine slew the rats and continued toward the mountain.  
  
He climbed up an old path, facing animated suits of armor, until the path came to an abrupt end, about twenty or so feet up. Then, he look to his side and noticed the mouth of a cave. Hoping that it would lead him closer to the tower, Antoine went into the cave. It had a cold air flow from smaller tunnels, but it was the interior design that made Antoine shiver. Bones of those who tried to destroy Ard Antol before lie in the caverns. Colorful crystals give off a beautiful but premonitory glow. And shadows flickered of the walls, assuming the forms of monsters (some of which were real monsters!). But Ant knew he must save his friends... most of all Princess Sally! So he continued on, prepared to face anything.  
  
As he continued, he came across geysers that took him to higher levels of the cave. So he used them to his best advantage. But in one of the middle levels, he encountered a half-human bat (no, Batman has nothing to do with this story! :). Sword in hand, Antoine took down the mutant bat in five slashes. He found another geyser and continued upward. In a mid-high level of the cavern, Antoine picked up some power rings to help him in case he met Valkviz. He continued on yet another geyser that sent him right under the tower's foundation.  
  
The part of this cave was a maze of columns. He used his instincts and weaved his way through the stone cold columns and met a dangerous Giant Gila. It was ready to bite Antoine with its venomous jaws, but its meal had his own deadly sting. Ant slew the beast in eight slashes and found a ladder that lead to the summit of the mountain.  
  
Chapter 5: The Tower Of Ard Antol  
  
Antoine stood before the Tower of Ard Antol. Sword in hand, Ant slashed the doors open and stepped inside. He had to be on his guard, because Warthog Guards patrolled the halls and corridors of the tower. Knowing that an all-out assault is suicidal (and getting himself killed will hardly help the princess or her friends), Antoine hid when he could and fought when he could, conserving his strength, climbing the many stairs and ladders, until he made it to the top hall.  
  
Antoine saw two golden doors at the far north end of the hall. But before he could pass, Ant was intercepted by two giant Snow Leopard Guards. Fortunately, Antoine read about these guards in a book on his way up the tower. He read that he must destroy one of them before the other would be vulnerable to attack. So he took his chance and attacked the guard on his left. "Ha! And ha again!," laughed Ant. "Eet seems zat you are ze target for ze moment. Soon, I weel take your brothair down as well." Once that guard was ousted, his brother stepped in. But now that his brother was down for the count, Antoine ousted the other easily. The doors opened magically, and Antoine stepped into...  
  
Epilog: Ard Antol' Inner Sanctum  
  
Antoine found himself in the aardvark warlock's master room. He sees the crystal ball holding his friends in the crystal statue's hands. The room was made of pure gold, had treasure scattered everywhere, and had walls adorned by jewels. But it had the danger of the eclipse that would drain his friends' life if Antoine would not hurry! Ard Antol's image appeared in the Window of Foresight, and the warlock shouted "Valkviz! Destroy that pest now!" "Yes, master," said the djinni, "I hear and obey!"   
  
The djinni shot orbs of turquoise flame at the warrior. Antoine fended off the attacks with his sword, but he had to hurry and find a way to save his friends before the eclipse became full. Then, he thought of a plan. Valkviz shot a large fireball at Ant. But with his sword, he shot the flame at the statue of Ard Antol. Valkviz vanished into thin air, Antoine's friends were freed from the ball, and Ard Antol faded away into the Dark World where his masters were, saying "I'll get youuu..." The tower began to rumble and collapse.  
  
The people in the room panicked a bit, but Sally, noticing the Window of Foresight, thought of a plan quickly. "Guys! Melody!," shouted Sally, "We have to take a leap of faith into the Window of Foresight!" They did so and landed...  
  
Into the Freedom Stormer, just as Rotor was putting the finishing touches. "Wow!," exclaimed Rotor as he saw them in the plane unexpectedly. "How did you do that!" "It's a long story, Rote!," replied Sonic. And as he looked at Ant, fast asleep, he added "Antoine can tell you about it... tomorrow!"  
  
The End  
  
:) 


	5. Emerald Moon

Emerald Moon  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
EG, Asrial, and BlueFang (C) their respective owners  
  
Chapter 1: Rising of Allosran  
  
EG, Asrial, and BlueFang were looking for treasure in the Great Swamp one evening. As the sun set, BlueFang, who was more mature than her two friends, said "I think we ought to return to camp." But Azy notices a glow in a nearby cave and says "Ooooh! Strange glowing thingy! I'll be wit you, Bloo! I gotta see what's making dat glow!" BlueFang, knowing Azy's "curiosity killed the cat" problem, says to EG Foxfire "We better go after her!"  
  
As they got inside, EG sees Azy approaching a fossilized Allosaurus skeleton and a nearby crystal. BlueFang recognized the crystal and shouted to Asrial "AZY! TURN BACK!" But it was too late. Azy already had her paws on the crystal and the wall of stone surrounding the skeleton broke. Soon, flesh covered up the bones and a robe clothed the lizard. The three girls tried to escape, but the cave mouth was sealed off by giant spikes. The monster roared:  
  
"I AM ALLOSRAN, MASTER OF THE NOCTOSAURS AND SERVANT OF THE SHADOWS OF DARK MOBIUS! SOON, MY MASTERS WILL BE FREE WHEN A EMERALD MOON RISES! FOR THAT IS WHEN I USE YOUR LIFE ENERGY TO OPEN THE WORLD GATES! HA HA HA..."  
  
Chapter 2: Sonic Hears BlueFang's Cry For Help  
  
The next day, Sally was preparing for Sonic's 20th birthday in the palace, but she wanted to be sure it would be a suprise, so she asked Geoffrey St. John to keep Sonic away until the party preparations are complete. Geoffrey, always obedient to his princess, salutes to her and takes Sonic for a walk, which he would also use to reassure friendship with the Blue Blur and to extinguish and flames of jealousy.  
  
However, on their walk, Sonic hears a voice in his head. It was BlueFang! She is trying to contact him telepathically. Geoffrey could almost hear her too. "Sonic..." said BlueFang, "Sonic... EG, Asrial, and I... We need your help... You must save us... from Allosran... before it's too late... go to the Great Swamp... my telepathy is stronger once you are in range." Geoffrey asked "Shall I tell the princess of where you going?" "Yeah, go on ahead!," said Sonic. "I gotta find my buddy Tails and head for the Great Swamp!"  
  
Chapter 3: Tails Confronts Some Noctosaurs  
  
Tails was taking a walk in the woods and wanted to find some flowers to decorate Melody's room. However, he was soon surrounded by groups of Noctosaurs-- fighters called Raptor Warriors. He tried to KO some of them, but they had regeneration (read: healing) powers. Seeing that he was in a helpless position, he cried out "Sonic! Help!" Sonic heard the cry and dashed to his friend's side. He made a Spin Dash that took down the lizards in one turn.  
  
Tails said "Thanks, Sonic. Those lizards looked like they meant business." Sonic replied "You're welcome, Tails, but we have to hurry: BlueFang, Azy, and EG need our help in the Great Swamp! Somethin' about a guy named Allosran is loose and and holding them prisoner! Let's juice on over there so her telepathy has a better reach!" So they dashed into the Great Swamp and the quest begins!  
  
Chapter 3: Allosran Scatters EG Foxfire and Asrial Cat  
  
Allosran sees Sonic and Tails entering his domain and says "Hmmm... I do not know how he figured out I am here, but one of my three hostages has something to do with it!" He then calls up his two Dimetrodon Knights Slip and Slide McSlash (Get it? "Slip n' Slide"?) and said "Slip, you take the little pink fox. And Slide-- you take the yellow cat. I'll keep this magic using... er... whatever animal she is!" "Yes, sir!," they saluted their leader as they went into their own dens.  
  
While Allosran was not looking, BlueFang, still in her cell, contacted Sonic and Tails through her telepathic link: "Sonic! Tails! I knew you would come! Listen! Two of Allosran's guards are holding EG and Azy in different areas of the Great Swamp! Tails should go after EG, while you, Sonic, should go find Azy!" Tails went after Slip in a zone called the Mudpot Maze Zone, while Sonic searched for Slide in the Geyser Chaos Zone.  
  
Chapter 4: Mudpot Maze Zone  
  
Tails flew over the boiling mud pits of the Mudpot Maze Zone in search of EG and her captor, Slip McSlash. Some Clay Snakes popped out of the mud and tried to sink their teeth into some fox flesh, but he just went up and the snakes hit each other and crumbled. Tails continued into the zone and found a stone house on the solid ground surrounded by boiling oil. But as he crossed into the area where the mud met the oil, an oil creature popped up and tried to give Tails a hot oil bath!  
  
But the two-tailed fox was resourceful. He grabbed a tree branch and swung an oilball back at the creature. "Oily to bed and oily to rise, buddy!," snickered Tails as the monster sank to its rest. So Tails continued into the house and saw EG in a cage. But before he could open the cage and save his friend, Slip McSlash approached the fox child.  
  
Slip carried a spear and wanted not much but fox kabobs. But Tails swung up as the beast charged. The spear hit the lock and EG was free. Slip was recovering from the charge, but he wasn't quick enough to escape EG's energy bolt attack! He was fried lizard in an instant! "BWEEE! Thanks, Tails," she said as she hugged her two-tailed friend. "Aww...," said Tails. He blushed when he was hugged. He carried her out of the house and got to a part of the swamp where they could wait for Sonic and Azy.  
  
Chapter 5: Geyser Chaos Zone  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic was in the Geyser Chaos Zone in search of Azy the Cat. The geysers gushed with hot liquid as he went through the mists in search of Azy... and Slide McSlash. One geyser gushed four cone-eyes: conch-shelled creatures that show only their eyes. Sonic took them out with a Sonic Spin that shattered their shells. Sonic found a strange fort on top of some cliffs. He figures that's where Azy is held.  
  
Sonic used a special geyser to rise up onto the cliffs and made it to the doors of the fortress. With a Sonic Spin he buzzed into the fort. Soon Sonic was surrounded by Iguanadon Guards. "Did I come uninvited?," Sonic said sarcastically. The guards just stepped further, probably to either send him out of the fort or send him out of commission! Sonic just went into a blue whirlwind and blew his opponents away. Then he used his nose and picked up Azy's unmistakable "kitty-scent" and found the door that lead to her.  
  
Once inside, he sees Azy chained to the wall. But as he got near, Slide McSlash comes in and slams the door right behind him. "Sonic, be vewwy careful," said Azy, "He's got some ooky looking swordsies!" True: Slide uses two swords when facing his foes. But Sonic grabbed one sword after giving Slide a good stomach punch and used it to free Azy. As the two combatants fought, Azy searched in her hat and pulled out... a bazooka. She aimed just right and blasts Slide. "My heewoh!," Azy said as she hugged Sonic. Sonic carries Azy as they escaped the zone.  
  
Chapter 6: Hunting Down Allosran  
  
All four characters made it back to the Great Swamp and walk near Allosran's Cave. "BlueFang's in there?," Tails asked EG. Timidly, she replied "Yups." "So how DO we get in there?," asked Sonic. Azy searches into her hat, pulls out a sledgehammer, and says "With DIS!" At saying that, she spit on her hands, swung the hammer at the spikes that sealed the mouth, and smashed the stone teeth. "WOOOOWWWW!," exclaimed EG, "You been dwinking your milk, haven't ya?!" "Yups!," Azy replied proudly. Sonic, Tails, EG, and Azy journeyed inside.  
  
In the cavern were the breathing sounds of Raptor Warriors and the sickening smell of lizard sweat. EG and Azy shivered as they traveled through the phosphorus lit halls of the cave behind Sonic and Tails. Their courage was renewed when BlueFang telepathically gave them directions. "My friends," said the voice of BlueFang, "I am so thankful you are here. Listen: Once you are at the end of this hall, go to your right. Then take the third tunnel on your left. At the end of that tunnel is four doors. Take the first door on the right and you will find me... and Allosran. Hurry! He will use my life energy to open the gates once the Emerald Moon is up in the sky!"  
  
They followed her directions and found themselves in... a prehistoric jungle?! It was about nighttime in this region when they saw Allosran carving out some sort of altar to the Shadows. Nearby was BlueFang, tied up and sitting on a pedestal. But as they got close, Azy touches a forcefield that surrounded her friend. Allosran sensed the magic disruption and turned around, and Azy sensed that she was in big trouble.  
  
Epilog: Allosran Is Extinct... Again!  
  
Fortunately, EG had some bolts at hand and shot the dino sorcerer with them. "Dat should help muchies, Azy! Go 'head and until Bloo!," said EG. Azy was happy to oblige and freed BlueFang. Sonic and Tails worked together to fight the creep. Tails picked up his blue buddy and carries him high. Sonic, once he told him to let go, did a diving spin at the lizard wizard and sent him into the lake. To finish him off, BlueFang cast a spell that froze the lake.  
  
"Sowwy I let Alloswan loose, Bloo!," cried Azy as she hugged her friend after they were back outside. "Look, I forgive you, but please think before you act next time, okay?," replied BlueFang. "Okay," Azy sniffed. A helicoptor hovered overhead and a ladder was lowered to them, courtesy of Sally and Geoffrey. Once all four made it onto the coptor, Sally said to Geoffrey "Before we land on the palace, be sure to blindfold Sonic." "You got it, luv," said Geoffrey. He did so as they neared the palace. Once inside, the 'fold was removed and there was a big shout of "SUPRISE!" Melody came and did a birthday dance for Sonic. Every one had a great time, and they should: Sonic and his friends saved the planet from darkness once more!  
  
The End  
  
:) 


	6. The Indigo Candle

The Indigo Candle  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Chapter 1: Shadrona Assaults Bluebrook  
  
Tails was taking a walk with his mother, Sarah, in Bluebrook one day, when all of a sudden, the whole sky goes black. "Mommy," Tails asked, "why is the sky so dark? I thought the forecast was sunny." "I thought so, too, honey," said his mother, "But I feel evil in our midst." And there was: A vile leopard sorceress traps Sarah into crystal. "MOMMY!," Tails cried. The woman shouted "I am Shadrona, priestess of the Shadows of Dark Mobius. I shall come for you later, but if you are so foolhardy to challenge me, come find me in the Midnorthern Great Unknown! Ha ha ha ha...."  
  
Heartbroken, Tails made flight to his father's house in town. "What's the matter, son?," he asked. Tails blurts out "Some lady named Shadrona took mom!" Upset, Elrond took his two-tailed son and ran to a plane he had been building for some time since Robotnik's fall. They went into the plane and took off for Mobotropolis. Sonic and Sally were still there, and they knew that they are the only ones to help now!  
  
Chapter 2: Shadrona Invades The Little Planet  
  
On the Little Planet, Amy was reading tarot cards, when she pulled out a pitch black card. Suddenly, a black cloud emitted out of it and it grew to cover the whole expanse of the planet. It then created a snowstorm that froze the Little Planet. Soon, the holographic image of Shadrona appeared. "Ha ha ha... I, Shadrona, will make this place a perfect gift for my masters, the Shadows of Dark Mobius!" Amy, shivering from the cold, said "I'll s-s-stop you yet, you w-w-witch!"   
  
"Suit yourself," said the witch. "If you survive the cold, you will find me on the main planet of Mobius, in the Midnorthern Great Unknown. Ha ha ha..." The image faded out. Amy shivered to find her way back to the palace of the Little Planet. She needed to get her parka and try to survive in the icebox that used to be her home.  
  
Chapter 3: Shadrona Attacks The Palace  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic and Sally were taking care of the usual things at the palace, when the dark clouds rold in over the city. The same snow storm that zapped the little planet has now come over Mobotropolis. It looked as if it would cover the whole planet of Mobius. Then Shadrona appeared on the palace balcony and, as soon as Sonic and Sally confronted her, she grabbed the princess and gave this speech: "I am Shadrona, priestess of the Shadows. If you wish to save your princess, challenge me if you dare! I will await you in the Midnorthern Great Unknown! Ha ha ha..." As she laughed, Shadrona faded from sight... and Sally faded with her!  
  
Tails and Elrond came down in the courtyard just as soon as Shadrona disappeared. "Sonic," Elrond asked. "Where's the princess?" "Shadrona just went off with her!," replied Sonic. "Oh no!," cried Tails. "Now she's got Mom AND Aunt Sally! What'll we do?" "Well, li'l buddy," said Sonic, "we first go to the Little Planet to get Amy Rose. We may need her. Then we go to the Midnorthern Great Unknown and seek out Shadrona!"  
  
Chapter 4: Thawing Out Amy Rose  
  
Elrond flies Sonic and Tails to the Little Planet. The two were suprised to see the place frozen. But before they could get close to the palace, a giant hailstone barely misses them, but the momentum created a wind that sent them spinning to the ground. Fortunately, they were not too far off. Sonic carried his friends to the palace. Once there, he made a preheated Sonic Spin to open the doors. The place was frozen like the rest of the planet.  
  
Then, Tails hears the shivering and a little girl's brief cry for help. It was Amy! "Sonic! Dad!," Tails called out. "Follow me! I know where Amy is!" They followed Tails to the throne room, where Amy was shivering and light purple. "We need to warm her up," said Elrond. He piled some wood in the fireplace. Sonic used his friction to light the fire. Tails carried Amy to a spot nearby to warm up. Once she was warmed by the fire, she drank some cocoa and regained her strength. She was willing to join Sonic and Tails in the battle against Shadrona.  
  
Chapter 5: The Indigo Candle Is Lit  
  
While the three were getting back to the plane, Shadrona was preparing to open the gates. She got out her most powerful spell item: The Indigo Candle of Darkness! She lit it with her Nightfire Spell and gloated "Once this candle is melted of all its wax, the flame will consume what was melted and form a portal. Once that happens, the Shadows will enter and conquer this world! Ha ha ha..."  
  
Sally, distressed, managed to hotwire Nicole, who she hadn't used in a long time. "Sally," said Nicole, "Long time no see." "Yes," replied Sally. "It has been a long while. Listen! Access the telepathic link!" "Accessing, Sally," replied Nicole. While Sonic and his friends were in the plane, an image of Sally appears. "Sal?," asked Sonic.  
  
"Yes," said Sally. "I rewired Nicole and used her telepathic link. It was about time I used her again! Listen: Follow Nicole's telepathic link and you will find Shadrona's fortress!"  
  
Chapter 6: The Fortress of Shadrona  
  
The three land in the courtyard of the fortress. Once there, Elrond works on the plane to get it ready to leave once it was time to leave, and Sonic, Tails, and Amy went into the fortress. Sonic took the main route, fighting guards on the way; Tails flew into the air vents to try to spy on Shadrona; while Amy climbed a rope and grapnel to see if she can help, should they make it to the top floor.  
  
Sonic met with Leopard Amazons, who were warrior women with stealth and a taste for hedgehog flesh. Sonic made a tornado that sent the ladies flying. He then juiced throughout the halls as he made his way to the Southeast Tower, since he saw Shadrona at the top there. Tails was in the air vents and followed the smoke to the tower mentioned earlier, while Amy used her crystal of foresight as she climbed up the tower.  
  
Chapter 7: The Tower and Final Battle  
  
Sonic bursts into the door and shouts "Alright, Shadrona! You're finished!" "Ahhh... Sonic the Hedgehog," Shadrona said in a sly manner. "I believe you have that wrong. YOU'RE FINISHED!!" At saying that, she paralyzed Sonic's legs and continued her incantations, the Indigo Candle still burning. A few seconds later, Tails burst into the room. "I'm here, Sonic!," he shouted. Unfortunately, Shadrona heard his shout as well as Sonic. He trapped him in a crystal prison and continued her chant. All would have been lost, if Amy did not show.  
  
Amy climbs into the window, jumps Shadrona, and tosses a card at the candle. The moving air resulting in the toss snuffed the candle out! "Noooo...!," cried Shadrona. Because at the same time the candle was extinguished, not only were her plans ruined, Sonic and Tails were freed. "You will pay for your insolence, insects!," hissed the sorceress as she engulfed the room in flame. But Sonic hit her with a Spin Dash that sent her out the window and plunging to her death. The flames became calm.  
  
Sally and Sarah appear into the room. "Thank you all!," they said. Soon, Dulcy came with Antoine, Bunnie, and Geoffrey. "Come on, everybody," said Dulcy, "Let's go home!" "I couldn'ta said it better, Dulce!," replied Sonic.  
  
The End  
  
:) 


	7. Quest for the Tsunami Emerald

Quest For The Tsunami Emerald  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Prolog: Something Mysterious On Floating Island  
  
Knuckles was searching around, checking to see if everything was cool and ready to fight, if necessary, to protect his home. Well, on one glide, he spotted a strange glow. It had the shape of a triangle. Knuckles went down to see what it was.  
  
He took a closer look, and saw the runes on it. He recognized the runes; they were the writing of the Enchantress, whom he met during his quest for King Acorn's sword (i.e., "Knuckles' Quest"). He decided to pick it up, which was not a wise decision; as soon as he picked it up, he was zapped to another locale!  
  
When he awoke, he found himself in a strange cavern. Fortunately, Knuckles' father, Locke, knew where he was: On Poseidon Island. He contacts Archy and tells him to go to Mobotropolis to seek out Sonic the Hedgehog so he may be rescued from whatever brought him to that isle.  
  
Chapter 1: To Find A Lost Echidna  
  
Archy was having tea with his queen when he received this message: "Archimedes, this is Locke. Listen- Knuckles has been abducted magically to Poseidon Island. You must go to Mobotropolis and seek out Sonic the Hedgehog! He is the only one who can save my son now!" Archimedes stands and says "Sorry, my queen, for making time so short! I must go so I can get help for Knuckles!" "I understand," said the queen. "Go in peace!" At that, Archy teleported to Mobotropolis.  
  
Sonic and Sally were at Samuel and Karista's anniversary party, where Melody danced to entertain her brother and all who were there. Then Archy appeared-- in her hair! "Hey, little ant," said Melody, in her soft sweet voice, "Why are you in my hair?" "Sorry, ma'am," replied Archimedes. "I seek Sonic the Hedgehog." "I'm here!," Sonic called out.  
  
Archy jumped to Sonic's hand and explained "You are needed! Knuckles has somehow been abducted and placed in Poseidon Island!" Sally said "Hmm... Poseidon Island..." She got Nicole out and said "Nicole- Access file 'Poseidon Island'." "Accessing, Sally," replied Nicole. A picture of the isle appeared, then Nicole spoke: "Poseidon Island is a moderately large island in the Southwest Mobian Sea. It houses the Tsunami Emerald, a Blue Chaos Emerald that serves as a prison for the powerful Water Shadow, Poseidiar."  
  
Sally gasped "Omigosh! Whoever's got Knuckles must want him to find the Emerald so he or she could release Poseidiar!" "I'm there, Sal!," Sonic said as he ran for Dulcy's home. He tells her about Poseidon Island and she said "Sure thing, Sonic! Since we Dragons fly a lot, we pretty much know a lot!"  
  
Chapter 2: Knuckles on Poseidon Island  
  
Meanwhile, Knux got out of the cave and wandered about. He found a small village and went into it. The villagers stare at him in astonishment! The governor of the town asked "Where do you come from? Why are you here?" Knuckles responded "I am Knuckles, guardian of the Floating Island. I picked up some thing and the next thing I know, I was zapped into that cave a few feet from here!"  
  
The villagers gasped. One said "You were used by some magic for some dark purpose! Whoever made that item that sent you here must want you to free the vile Poseidiar!" "Who the heck is Poseidiar?!," Knuckles asked. Another villager replied "He is an evil one... a Shadow of Dark Mobius! He would have destroyed this island, if Selira the Warrior Woman did not seal him in the Tsunami Emerald! It is a shame Selira died during the battle with Queen Iciena!" Iciena, as you know, was defeated again by Sally (see "Sally: The Arctic Quest").  
  
But then, some dark clouds covered the village sky, and a familiar face appeared. It was the Enchantress. Knuckles closed his eyes to avoid what happened the last time he confronted her. But she said "Don't bother, echidna! After what Sir Connery's sword did to me, my 'mental muzzle', as you would call it, is permanently disabled! But that doesn't mean I can kill you as I did that stupid knight Connery!" Knuckles was shocked- Sir Connery had been killed by the Enchantress!  
  
Chapter 3: Sonic Learns The Distressing News  
  
"Going down!," said Dulcy as they neared the beach. Once again, Dulcy makes a three-point crash landing. "Are you all right, Dulce?," asked Sonic. "I'll make my bed later, ma!," said Dulcy. Sonic found footprints leaving from a cave and going toward a small village. They were evidentally Knuckles' footprints. So he followed them into the village. One of the children said "Look, papa! It's the one who rode the dragon!" The governor asked what he was doing here, and Sonic replied "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and I'm here to find Knuckles and get outta here!" "Oh... I am afraid it will not be easy to find your friend," said the governor. "Especially when the same enchantress who brought him here took him to her fortress on the mountain!" "I'm there!," said Sonic "My speed will get me there and out before that Enchantress knew I was there!"  
  
Sonic raced up the mountain slope and buzzsawed into the fortress. He finds a crude map of the place and follows it into the basement. There he found Knuckles. "Sonic! Am I ever glad to see your mug!," cracked Knuckles. "I'm here to get you out, Knux!," said Sonic. Oddly enough, the door was unlocked. Then Knuckles remembered. "Sonic! It's a trap!," he shouted, but it was too late: Sonic was already inside, and the door shut and locked behind him. Then a chain grabbed him and he was placed next to Knuckles. The Enchantress appeared and laughed at their plight.  
  
Chapter 4: The Enchantress' Orders  
  
Sonic and Knuckles were tortured by the Enchantress' shock bolts and said "Ha! Just because I lost my 'mental muzzle' to Sir Connery does not mean I can't torture you to death! Now, why should I let you live? Give me one good reason why I should not make you like Sir Connery!" Sonic said "Hey! I just came to pick up Knuckles and be on my way! No trouble at all!"  
  
"No trouble?!," she snapped, "He only got me captured, that's all! I see you are allied with him. Well, any friend of the guardian is an enemy of mine!" She wanted to kill them both with a life draining Death Touch, but she then said "I have decided I still have a use for you two. If you cooperate, I may reconsider killing you. Notice I said that I MAY. So maybe I won't harm you, but maybe I will. Anyway, I need you to help me release Poseidiar. With his power I can take over Mobius! You will help out, won't you? Or must I use a more 'desperate method' to insure your obedience?"  
  
"Uhh... what do you mean, 'desperate method'?," asked Sonic. She replied "Well, for one thing, threating the one you love-- Princess Sally! Ha ha ha..." "Okay! We'll do it!," said Knuckles. "Do what you want with us, just don't harm the princess!" She giggled "It is so easy working with reasonable heroes! Now go! And seek out the Shrine of Poseidiar!" At saying that, the Enchantress teleported the two outside.  
  
Chapter 5: Finding the Shrine  
  
"So, Knuckles," Sonic said, "where DO we find the shrine?" "Well," said Knuckles, "The enchantress said that the only info she's got is it's somewhere underground! That would mean-- it's in the cave from which I first came to this island! Sonic! The artifact I picked was probably ment to bring me to the fortress, but instead I was brought to the cave! That must mean--" Sonic continued for him: "The Emerald's Power must have brought you into the cave to bring you to the shrine!" They went back to the cave and found a wall with some runes. "Man!," Sonic said unhappily. "If only I had Sal's computer Nicole!" "Would a fire ant do?," said a familiar voice.  
  
It was Archimedes! Sonic almost completely forgot about him! He was with Sonic the whole time! "Yo, Archy!," said Knuckles. "How 'bout translating these runes?" "Sure," said Archimedes. He read them and said "There is a secret door right under the eye in the triangle. All you must do is press the sundisk." "All right!," said Sonic. He presses the disk and the door opens to reveal... a crystal cavern and an Oriental shrine! It was the Shrine of Poseidiar!  
  
Chapter 6: The Shrine of Poseidiar  
  
Sonic and Knuckles entered the shrine in search of the chamber in which the Tsunami Emerald is placed. The first troubles are in the forms of ghost guards. They carried spears and had a nasty disposition. With one uppercut, Knuckles sent them to another realm. Sonic passed a deadly crushing column trap with flying colors. But neither of them knew that the Enchantress was following them.  
  
Sonic found a mysterious mirror. He decided to take the mirror, just in case he had to fight a magical villain. Knuckles picked up a dagger made completely of crystal. He decided to take it with him. One never knows when one will need a crystal dagger. At last, they both found the Chamber of the Tsunami Emerald. But they were not alone; besides Archimedes being with them for advice, the Enchantress came in.  
  
Epilog: Poseidiar Rises (and Falls)!  
  
The Enchantress said "Oh! Did I neglect to tell you? I needed you to locate the shrine because I had the Summoning Scroll! I just needed the location and the rest, how you say, is history!" She got out the scroll and recited the Summoning Ritual:  
  
"Poseidiar, hear the words I speak  
  
Thy might I want, thy power I seek.  
  
Poseidar, great Shadow, I summon thee  
  
Come out of the Emerald- At last ye are free!"  
  
Soon, Poseidiar rose from the Emerald and said "I am Poseidiar, Scourge of the Seas and Shadow of Dark Mobius! Who summons me?" "I do," said the Enchantress. "So," said Poseidiar, "the Enchantress of the Land of Dark summons me. I suppose it is for power?" "Yes," the witch said proudly. "Well," said the water demon, "those two wish to send me back in order to allow light to remain in this world. They will pose a threat to your dominion!" "True," she said slyly, "And besides, I have a little bit of revenge in mind for the echidna!"  
  
"Hey, wait!," said Knuckles. "I thought we had a deal!" "I never made one in the first place, fool!," shouted the Enchantress. "I said that I MIGHT refrain from harming you. I never said I would!" At saying that, she came up and whipped out her energy dagger and was ready to stab Knuckles. But Knuckles got her first with his crystal dagger. Upon death, the Enchantress' spirit was sent to the Dark World.  
  
"NOOO!," said Poseidiar. "My summoner... dead! You shall pay for this outrage!" But just as Poseidiar was prepared to kill Knuckles with a laser beam, Sonic stepped in, mirror in hand. As the beam approached, Sonic whipped out the mirror and shouted "Back at ya!" The beam sent Poseidiar back to the Dark World. The Poseidiar Emerald shattered. The shrine was falling apart, but Selira's ghost came and brought them out.  
  
Once back on the beach, Sonic asked, "Who are you, madam?" She replied "I am Selira. I met your friend Sally in the Great Taiga. I am one of her great aunts. That is, a sister of her ancestor. Both her ancestor and yours sent the master of the Shadows and many of his legions into the Dark World. You will understand... in time." At that, she disappeared in a star twinkle.  
  
Dulcy came up and said "Hey Sonic! There you are! I was looking all over the island for you! You ready to go now?" "Yep," said Sonic. "Knux and I have had enough adventure for one day!" As they went home, the Shadow Leader, in the Dark World, looked into a magic mirror and said "Incredible! You have survived four years of trial. Well, don't get cocky about it. Because this final year of trial will have my best suprises. After that, the gates will open, and you will know my name! Hm hm hm hm... Ha ha ha ha..."  
  
The End (for now)  
  
:) 


End file.
